


Не о любви

by avadakedavra, Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Drama, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Роджерс, может, и тянул на рыцаря на белом коне, но Брок никак не был девицей в беде и уж в чем в чем, а в чудесном спасении так точно никогда не нуждался.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Не о любви

_После остынем; и каждый осядет – нищ_  
_и недолюблен – средь кладбищ и пепелищ;_  
_будет и стол, и тумбочка, и диван;_  
_каждому – по заслугам и по делам._

_С. Адамский_

В конечном итоге все заканчивается так, как и должно было закончиться с самого начала, а Брок, нет, никогда не был клиническим идиотом и, между прочим, до сих пор читает прописанное мелким шрифтом с завидной въедливостью.

Так что – да. Брок вроде как в курсе, как оно обычно бывает.

– У нас ведь все хорошо? – сонно спрашивает Роджерс, и его пальцы лениво путаются у Брока в волосах, и Брок криво ухмыляется углом рта и подставляется под руку, сладко жмурясь. За окном занимается утро – бессовестно ранее и безоблачное. Роджерс тихо смеется и чешет Брока за ухом, как большого и далеко не всегда ласкового кота.

Будет обидно проебаться вот так запросто.

– У нас все в лучшем виде, детка, – серьезно отвечает Брок, придвигаясь ближе. Роджерс горячий, как печка, огроменный и – фу. Весь липкий после вчерашнего. Они зря не доползли до душа. – А что, есть сомнения?

Роджерс тянется его поцеловать:

– Теперь нет, – и Брок слышит улыбку в его голосе, чувствует ее на своих губах.

* * *

Они с Роджерсом просыпаются в одной постели – и это постель Брока в скромной корпоративной квартирке на две спальни – семь долгих месяцев подряд просто потому, что, ну, во-первых, Роджерс горяч, как черт, а во-вторых, он до сих пор краснеет, если застать его врасплох и некстати смутить. Потому что всеми этими своими патриотическими скулами, крепкой шеей и ниже, и ниже, и ниже – так и краснеет, до самых пяток, наверное. Потому что Броку это нравится.

Они с Роджерсом просыпаются в одной постели семь долгих месяцев подряд, потому что с Роджерсом можно долго и задорно препираться на тысячу и одну тему, пока не надоест, а не надоедает им обоим очень и очень подолгу.

Потому что Броку тоже нравится мексиканская жратва на вынос из той забегаловки на углу, где говорливая латинос в годах, сколько не переубеждай, накладывает им двойные порции по стандартному прайс-листу и улыбается широко и заразительно, протягивая из-за прилавка увесистые бумажные пакеты – господи боже, да они же все равно все не съедают и разносят половину придурковатым Броковым соседям:

– Чур, кто последний оденется, – заявляет Роджерс, уже одной ногой в штанине, – тот идет к миссис Саливан с третьего.

Брока аж передергивает.

– Окстись, болезный. Я не нанимался помогать сирым и убогим.

– Бро-ок.

Потому что каждый второй спарринг с Роджерсом можно закончить быстрым жестким трахом в душевой и потому что Броку нечем особо коротать вечера и он совсем не прочь пройтись по дурацкому списку Роджерса, в котором диснеевские мультики соседствуют с документалками о холокосте и многосерийными боевиками, в которых крутые парни никогда не оборачиваются на взрыв, а пафос прет изо всех щелей. Потому что Роджерс, в конце концов, горяч, как… ох, блин, кажется это уже было, да? Ладно.

Ладно.

Потому что Роджерс, дьявол его задери, дважды, нет, трижды горяч, как черт, и особенно – распаленный, растраханный и скулящий на пальцах Брока, просящий одним взглядом. Лезущий лизаться после, шарящий влажными от пота ладонями по всем стратегическим местам. Зажимающий губами мочку Брокова уха и так и улыбающийся.

Потому что.

Потому что Александр Пирс – было, было дело – отвел как-то Брока в сторонку и попросил вкрадчиво:

– Присмотри за этим парнем. Он может стать проблемой, – и Брока во всем этом только и смутило это неопределенное «может». Как будто оно и в самом деле было опционально. Как будто Роджерс не был проблемой изначально. Как будто он не был проблемой с самого первого своего появления в Вашингтоне, когда он заявился на общую планерку командного состава весь неулыбчивый, строгий и с Романовой под мышкой, которая разве что не вылизывала его, как новорожденного щенка.

Брок сказал тогда:

– Да, сэр.

Брок сказал:

– Без проблем, сэр, – потому что Гидра Гидрой, и там, где полетит одна голова, всегда вырастут две новые, но своя родная, та, что пока на плечах и неплохо варит, все-таки дороже.

Пирс скупо улыбнулся и потрепал Брока по плечу, сказал «так держать», а Брок – ну, Брок всегда был ответственным человеком. В конце концов за хорошую репутацию плохого парня ему платили неприлично большие деньги. Брок любил свою работу и ни разу не был девицей в беде. Даже если Роджерс был рыцарем в самом искалеченном смысле этого понятия. Гидра на огнедышащего дракона тоже тянула с большим допущением, да и трещала к тому же по швам, все равно, что та сова на глобусе.

Их история, знает Брок, никогда не была историей о высоких замках и чудесных прозрениях, и потому, да, все заканчивается так, как должно было закончиться с самого начала: рукой Роджерса на обнаженном животе Брока, губами Роджерса, прижатыми к задней стороне его шеи, горячечным шепотом на грани слышимости.

Брок делает вид, что уснул.

* * *

Они трахаются на третьей же совместной миссии – а начинают флиртовать напропалую с самой первой: грубо, едко и не всерьез.

– Приятно удивлен, Кэп, – салютует как-то Брок. Роджерс улыбается скупо, но в прищуренных глазах лихо отплясывают бесенята:

– Стараюсь влиться в коллектив, – Броку только и остается, что одобрительно хохотнуть.

Знакомство и командная притирка по итогу и месяца не занимают. Их отправляют сначала в приграничные воды, потом в Техас, потом в Латинскую Америку, и вот где-то между третьим и четвертым часом длительного обратного перелета из Коста-Рики становится так скучно, что хоть вешайся, и Брок на остаточном отходняке привычно треплется, как не в себя, матерится через слово и травит, травит без конца похабщину и всякую прочую дрянь, и Роджерс, разбитый, вымотанный, но с блестящими глазами шипит на него скорее устало, чем рассерженно:

– Ну и какого черта ты такой невыносимый, Рамлоу, а. Неужели нельзя заткнуться хоть на секунду? – на что Брок и не раздумывает толком – сразу вскидывает брови, растягивает рот в широкой ухмылке и предлагает в открытую интимным глумливым шепотом:

– С твоим членом во рту я бы с удовольствием помолчал, детка, ну, не знаю, минут десять? Или на сколько там хватает хваленой суперсолдатской выдержки?

Роджерс багровеет весь, потому что, эй, весь джет наверняка же напичкан прослушкой по самую крышу и еще сверху, да и Романова никогда не дремлет по своей природе, но да разве так не веселей? Брок пожимает рвано плечами, подмигивает. Роджерс вытягивается весь как по струнке, отбривает жестко и крайне осуждающе:

– Агент Рамлоу! – а два часа спустя они уже зажимаются в общей душевой, и Броку с горячим, толстым членом между растянутых губ и в самом деле становится не до болтовни.

Хваленой суперсолдатской выдержки хватает минут на пятнадцать. А после совместного душа и еще на один раунд.

* * *

Роджерс, это Брок понимает очень и очень скоро, ебется примерно так же, как и бросается на врага – с самоубийственной слепой отдачей. Действует напролом, не стесняется импровизировать и пользовать грязные приемчики в свое удовольствие. Тягает за волосы, сует Броку пальцы в рот, сразу три, затыкая, когда тот становится слишком громким, и шепчет ломкое «блядь», если Брок берет его сзади после двух только пальцев и по одной слюне. Шипит после, отбирая у Брока сигарету:

– А понежнее? – и Брок кривится.

– Не по адресу, сладкая тыковка.

Роджерс – ну разумеется – оказывается идейным. Упертым, как стадо волов, высокомерным и тем еще хитрожопым ублюдком себе на уме. Добавить щепотку суперсолдатской придури и большие честные глаза по случаю – взболтать, но не смешивать, пить залпом и не закусывая, а то весь кайф перебьет. Броку немного жаль, что парни вроде него ни в какую не вербуются – куда охотней подставляют упрямые лбы под вражеские пули.

Брок никогда не отличался малодушием, но все-таки думает: будет неплохо, если пистолет в нужный момент окажется не у него в руке.

* * *

– Ты должен мне за попранные идеалы юности, – ворчит Брок, когда они повторяют в большой переговорной ЩИТа, в малой переговорной ЩИТа, на заднем сиденье Брокова внедорожника, а потом и много где еще.

– Отдам натурой, пойдет?

– Спрашиваешь!

Роджерс отсасывает ему после тренировки, и очень старается, и втягивает щеки, пропускает в горло и надевается припухшими влажными губами до самого основания. Влажно причмокивает, выпуская крупную головку, и кончает без рук, когда Брок называет его «капитаном» и спускает на лицо.

– Что там с попранными идеалами? – тихо уточняет он, стоит Броку стереть белесые капли с его подбородка. Хрипотца эта продержится не дольше получаса, и это, блядь, очень, очень не здорово. Черт бы побрал суперсолдатское быстрое исцеление. Брок шало улыбается:

– Ты, кэп, вот ни разу не помогаешь.

Роджерс смеется и предлагает закрепить результаты. Брок не дурак отказываться.

* * *

Они идут на свидание, и, знаете, это одно из самых провальных свиданий на веку Брока – что само по себе говорит о многом, – потому что, нет, серьезно, ну кому еще, кроме как Роджерсу, может прийти в голову притащить ему букет и еще праведно возмутиться на вполне справедливое предложение запихать все девять роз в известное место.

– Не мой кинк, – морщится Роджерс, и Брок удивленно вскидывает брови:

– И кто это тебя таким словам научил? Романова? Или я чего-то не знаю о старине Фьюри?

Роджерс отмахивается: а ну, отставить снобизм, приказ капитана. Броку требуется не слишком много времени, чтобы опытным путем выяснить, что к грязным разговорчикам и связыванию, если это Брок на коленях и с перетянутыми армейским ремнем руками за спиной, Роджерс относится куда лояльней, чем к цветам в заднице.

А еще к риммингу до победных жалобных стонов и «ну, Брок, черт, Брок, еще, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, дьявол тебя дери, я...»

Брока это несказанно радует.

* * *

Брок составляет отчет для Роджерса о том, как прошла плановая тренировка.

Брок составляет отчет для Фьюри о том, как прошла миссия. Дублирует для Марии Хилл.

Брок составляет отчет для Пирса о том, что, эй, босс, все под контролем.

Брок ненавидит сраные понедельники.

* * *

– В следующий раз свяжем тебя, кэп.

– Держи карман шире.

– Пожалуйста?

– Черт.

– Что?

– Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, Рамлоу. Не знал, что ты в курсе насчет вежливости и всего такого.

– Ха-ха.

– Не дуйся.

– Не буду, если в следующий раз мы свяжем тебя.

– Вот ты зараза.

– Это «да»?

– Это «да».

* * *

Брок, нет, не влюбляется, но через два месяца у него в квартире есть место под капитанский щит, потому что – эй, чучело, еще раз я его об него споткнусь, и ты вылетишь отсюда к херам собачьим. И никакого завтрака. Блядь, я про еду! Через три у Брока в шкафу на одной полке валяется их тактическое шмотье вперемешку, а на другой – узкие джинсы с низкой посадкой, они купили их Роджерсу после трех дней нудного подлого шантажа со стороны Брока, и куча футболок с дебильными принтами, которые они таскают по очереди, и застиранные худи Брока. Через четыре они съезжаются. Ну, то есть как «съезжаются»... Одно название, учитывая, что вещей у Роджерса помимо тех, что уже обосновались в квартире Брока, одна тощая спортивная сумка.

Курам на смех.

Брок, нет, не влюбляется, но сует замерзшие ступни Роджерсу под теплую задницу, когда они смотрят какой-то дурацкий, не слишком смешной ситком по телеку: без начала и без конца, сто сорок седьмая серия.

* * *

Они снова идут на свидание, и Роджерс снова покупает ему веник, но в этот раз все проходит лучше, и они долго-долго целуются в постели и ограничиваются под тяжелый вечер пятницы быстрой взаимной дрочкой.

Брок не влюбляется.

* * *

Брок не влюбляется, но, когда старт проекта Озарение переносят на четыре долгих недели вперед, собирает, считает лишние часы. Трахает Роджерса до победного, подставляется сам, лезет целоваться влажно и горячо. Зажимает в подсобках и пустых коридорах Трискелиона. Острит жестче привычного и чувствует собственническое жаркое удовлетворение от того, каким заебанным, вымотанным выглядит Роджерс под ним. Брок ерзает, но не спешит слезать с его бедер и выпускать из себя обмякший член. Волосы лезут Роджерсу в глаза, и он тщетно пытается их сдуть. Морщит сердито переносицу.

Брок тянет ущипнуть его за сосок, а потом помогает отвести в сторону влажные пряди.

– Эй, – хрипло и смешливо бормочет Роджерс, вскидывая бедра. Брок крепче стискивает его коленями, чтобы удержаться. – Агент Рамлоу, мы куда-то торопимся, а меня не поставили в известность?

Брок ведет ладонями по его поджарому, влажному от пота животу, потом наклоняется, почти укладываясь на Роджерса грудью. Утыкается лицом в изгиб его шеи, кусается.

– Нет, детка, – черт, Брок сейчас растраханный и разморенный и только заглянет в эти глазища, как выложит же все, как на духу. Про Зимнего Солдата выложит, который весь – кевлар, ремни и пустой взгляд. Длинный ствол винтовки и отточенные движения. Про Фьюри, который какого-то хера умудрился стать проблемой вперед Роджерса и которому отмерили не больше пары суток на этой бренной земле. Про то, что Брок, может быть, самую чуточку все же хочет – хочет быть спасенным, но уже поздно, и неуместно, и глупо, и… – Конечно, нет, детка. Мы никуда не спешим.

Роджерс сыто потягивается и смотрит из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Его член у Брока в заднице снова крепкий и горячий.

– Это хорошо.

* * *

Они вместе принимают душ и засыпают в обнимку, и вот тогда, знает Брок, оно и заканчивается.

Так, как и должно было закончиться с самого начала: Роджерс прижимается к нему со спины. Его широкая ладонь лежит у Брока на животе, а беспокойные пальцы то и дело касаются недавнего пореза, полученного на предпоследней совместной миссии и уже затянувшегося тонкой коричневатой корочкой.

– Хей, – шепчет Роджерс, и его горячие сухие губы прижимаются коротким, целомудренным поцелуем под самой линией роста волос, и для Брока они все равно что дуло пистолета. Смертельно опасная сталь, нагретая теплом их тел. Выстрелом снесет полбашки. Быстрая, безболезненная смерть. – Хей, Брок?

Брок делает вид, что спит, и никогда, слышите, никогда об этом не жалеет.

Роджерс шепчет:

– Я люблю тебя, – и спускает курок.


End file.
